Harry Potter one shots
by YouGottaHateMe
Summary: These are just one shots about ideas I got from songs.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Knives and Pens

Artist: Black Veil Brides

**I do not own anything with Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be friends with Voldemort.**

* * *

As Harry grabbed his quill he could feel the urge to use it to rip through the scarred skin on his wrist. As soon as McGonagall released them he ran giving Hermione and Ron a feeble excuse. Racing to the fifth floor bathroom that nobody uses Harry grabbed the thin sharp blade and watched it glisten in the light oppose to his dull scarred skin. Sliding the blade over a new piece of flesh always looked so beautiful to Harry, seeing the unmarked skin become red with crimson blood.

Slicing a few more times in various places he watched the blood flow do to gravity, he kept watching until it dried and looked like rust on an old bike. Walking over to the sink with his pants and sleeves rolled up the joints he began to wash away the blood with water and soap. Feeling the slight sting from the soap made him wan to start the process all over again, but he knew if he started again he would end up worrying Ron and Hermione that they'd end up looking for him. Drying up all the water with a simple incantation; he began to roll down his pants when the bathroom door flew open and he heard angry muttering. Shooting up he didn't notice that his sleeves were still up.

Seeing it was Malfoy he instantly tensed up, if Malfoy found out the whole school would learn about his problem by dinner. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. When Malfoy didn't respond Harry looked where he was staring and cursed under his breathe. How could he have not noticed his sleeves were up? "Potter" "What Malfoy are gonna tell the whole school I'm a freak that cuts? If you are then You should hurry up if want everyone to know by dinner." Harry snapped with tears in his eyes. Damn it now everyone will think I'm a little depressed freak.

When Malfoy didn't respond Harry looked feeling a hand grabbing his wrist. Before he could remove it, he felt Malfoy's long fingers tracing over every single big and tiny scar. He focused mostly on the biggest ugliest one that said 'FREAK' in puffy red lines. "Why would you give this to yourself?" Malfoy asked with sincerity. Laughing a little Harry said "that wasn't me that was courtesy of Uncle Vernon himself. He always said I was a freak."

When Harry finished speaking Malfoy pulled him into a hug even though part of Harry wanted to pull back he knew he needed this and let his tears go. Both of them falling down Harry kept crying into Malfoy's shoulder, holding on tightly round his waist, and from then on Malfoy pledged to help is sworn school rival come over his deepest darkest secret.

**Hope You guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Who are you know?

Artist: Sleeping with Sirens

* * *

Who am I? I ask myself every day. Why am I so lost? Why do I have so many questions? All unanswered, am I the Slytherin Ice prince or am I just Harry Potter's school rival. The only thing I know for certain every day of my life is that it will end one day. Sometimes I want it to just end then I get the feeling there has to be more to life than petty school rivalries. So I wait until I can show the true and powerful me.

Everyone thing I'm just an arrogant fool with a rich father. How wrong they are, I'm surprised no one has figured it's just an act. Fooling students is easy but the teacher that's a little harder, especially Headmaster Dumbledore's Legilimency push at your brain every time you make eye contact. But the hardest is Uncle Sev, he can read me like a book but this part he doesn't know how to treat so he doesn't try to read unless I slip up. So I try not but everyone slips up once in a while.

As I listen to the History of Magic lesson, I plan on another crazy idea on how I will show people the real me. The only thing that stops me from doing it now is that Voldemort is still trying to gain power. Once Potter defeats him I will rise and be the world's new beacon of hope. But that will have to wait until this 'War' is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: All Your Hate

Artist: Black Veil Brides

* * *

Hate me all you want, you only hate because I'm better than you. Everyone knows it's the truth. They just don't want to admit that you hate me because your jealous. You may call me Pansy Pugginson only because your inferior to my beauty. I will always be pretty you won't.

Sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Song: If You Can't Hang

Artist: Sleeping with Sirens

* * *

Met a girl at Seventeen her name was Ginny she had the prettiest red hair. I guess potters have a thing for red hair. Thought she was world, found out she cheated on me with Dean Thomas. Those friendships never came back. She didn't want to hang around we broke it off.

Met a girl at Twenty-Three, her name was Morgan she was the best thing that happened to me, she didn't just want me for my fame. She hung around and we got married had three beautiful children. Lilianna, Skylar, and Blake, we also just found out we're going to have a little James.

I might have been sad about Ginny but without her I wouldn't have the life I do now.


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Ritual

Artist: Black Veil Brides

* * *

_Run!Run!Run!_ It was the only thing going through my head as I escaped Voldemort. My feet couldn't move fast enough. The spell that hit was almost as strong as the Cruciatus curse. Being dragged over the sharp rocks I could feel my skin being ripped apart. Getting tied to the stone alter I heard all their joyful laughter of seeing me helpless. But I would not give them the satisfaction of sacrificing me to bring back their lord. I knew coming in it would be a suicide mission. I just didn't know they had to sacrifice me, to get him back. After defeating him I found out there was one more Hocrux left and that the Deatheaters always had it. It was suppose to be easy. But I knew if I failed I had to take every one out with and the other Aurors would come collect the Hocrux and destroy. With the wave of his wand Lucius Malfoy dispersed the spell put on me which was a big mistake.

"Potter, any last words." Lucius spat at Harry. "Yes" "Well what are they?" He spat. "Momentum moriendi est dies vivendo digna." Recognizing Latin Lucius smiled. What happened next wiped the smile of his face. With the words spoke, the intricate black ring on his left middle finger shot out the biggest Avada Kadavra in magical history. The green cascaded over the hill and all around, killing everything in its path. Looking over the hill anyone one what happened there was horrible and dark. You may not know what happened, but those who do honor that place with the greatest respect. And in the center of gthe dead zone is one tree that will forever grow and it will never die. If you look on the bark of the tree it says 'Harry Potter's tree' and to this day no one ever knew who carved it into the bark.


End file.
